RP Logs (PoL RP)
8/14: Erlantz, Omnai Omnai/Senji The land of Elysia was a vast, but busy land. mostly filled with cities or small villages, but it wasn't short of beautiful scenery. Our story takes place just off the edge Thanextli, a large city that surrounded a large castle, surrounded by a beautiful meadow and a mysterious forest. The sun just began to set, and the various wildlife would run into their caverns or nests, to finish off their meals, and put their young to sleep for the night. Though, unlike the animals that flocked to the sun, the dwellers of the night now came out to play. Bats and various mammels would wander out of their homes, stalking into the night to explore. Much like the night dwellers, another man would come out of hiding. His head was covered by a hood, and his back mostly covered by a long black cloak. Although, now that the people couldn't approach him and ask questions, he would pull the hood from his head to reveal a pair of glowing, pupiless red eyes and long dark red-black hair. His gaze shifted across the edge of the forest, gazing upon the sleeping flowers of the large meadow. He was waiting for someone, but who could that be? Earlier in the day, the man recieved a letter, asking to meet just off of the cities boarder to speak of buisness. Now, buisness was always something that brought interest to the man, being a mercenary. He never took sides, only money. This made an easy living for him, collecting money and having the known skills to avoid the law. An easy task, really. Today would be no different...Or would it? From the city, another man would exit. He was dressed in a rather plain outfit, only distinguisable by the odd designs the coat that decorated the black fabric. Each seam was bordered by a colored fabric, this man's held a simple blueish purple color. His head was covered by a hood, with a similar blue-ish purple clump of hair falling before his face. The other man, wearing the long black cloak, would watch this person closely, examining his moves and watching his every step. Soon enough, the man wearing the interesting coat approached the one in the cloak, tilting his head and removing the hood from his head. "Omnai Blackwind?" He would ask, approaching slightly. The man in the cloak, who was addressed as Omnai, gave a low nod, crossing his arms towards the man. "My name is Senji Iblis, I've come on behalf of my employer, Sir Erlantz...We've been looking for someone with your level of skills. If you'd be willing, he's requested an audience with you.." Senji explained, taking a small letter from a pocket in his jacket and handing it towards Omnai. Omnai took the letter and shifted his head slightly, letting out a heavy sigh. "Now...Let's see here." he murmured to himself, casually running his pinky finger into the envelop and swiping upwards, ripping the paper. He'd remove the letter, unfolding it slowly and carefully examining the words on the, surprisingly, high grade paper. The ink was exceptionally smooth, and the paper held a strong durancy with a fine edge encrusted with gold and jade designs. It was clear and obvious that this letter was no joke. After reading it, Omnai let out a chuckle, turning to Senji and handing the letter back to him. "Alright. Take me to your leader, then." Senji quickly nodded, pulling his hood back over his head and turning back towards the city. "Right...Follow me, Mister Blackwind." The two would move swiftly, but carefully over the large meadow, being sure not to step on the rare herbs and flowers that grew along the edges. As they entered the city, past the large, protective wall that encased it, Omnai's gaze would shift around, noticing all the small details and putride disturbances that littered the city. From the homeless beggers to the shady dealers, no one could allow for a single second to be caught off guard. They, of course, kept to the path, the main road, that lead straight to a large, beautifull crafted castle. The outside was built up with surprisingly clean white brick, almost as smooth as marble. The tops of each tower held a point, a point that was tiled with fine crafted stones of reds and golds. It was almost surprising that such a brilliant building could be held in such a poor city. The two would walk ever closer to the large castle, and the two main wooden and steel doors would open, revealing a brilliantly crafted red carpet, decrated with a golden edge. They followed it for a while, Omnai resting his hands in his pockets with a rather bored look on his face, while Senji kept his eyes peeled, shooting left and right to make sure he made the right turn. Finally, they entered a large room. Save for a few banners and decorations that lined the white, marble brick walls, the room was mostly empty. Barely illuminated by a few torches. Now, Omnai was far to fascinated by the architectural structure that was the castle walls. Senji had to actually tapp on his shoulder before Omnai even paid a lick of attention to where they were. Senji motioned towards the center of the room, which Omnai, of course, had to comply to follow. He walked along the long carpet, noticing a flicker of light illuminating what looked like a throne. Seriously, a throne? Omnai knew it was a castle, but how self conceeded did you have to be to sit on a throne? Either way, he paid no mind, walking to the end of the carpet and dipping his head in a slight wave to the man who sat upon it. Erlantz The looks of the man sitting upon the throne reflected that of his castle; He was elegant in nearly every way. He wore a crimson hat, adorned with white feathers and trim the same shade. The rest of his outfit was similarly colored: A cape that fell to just the start of his ankles, wrapping neatly around the collar of his coat, the latter bearing gold trim rather than the white of his cape and hat. His boots were adorned with a small cross on the cuff, and were colored a dark brown. A rapier was attached to his belt, bearing the same colors as his outfit. The weapon had a strange look about it, one Omnai would be familiar with if he had seen many enchanted items. The man was leaning back in the throne, his head tilted to rest on his closed left hand, the elbow of which was resting on the corresponding arm of the throne. His other arm was rested normally on the other arm of the throne, his hand lightly gripping a glass of wine. His left leg's ankle rested on his right leg's thigh. As Omnai approached, the man gained a sly-looking grin. He showed no other movement other than raising the glass of wine to his lips, taking a sip, and lowering it, along with the tracing of his eyes upon Omnai, as he observed the man. Next to his throne was a small table, upon which he set the wine glass when Omnai was close enough. He moved his rested leg to the floor, and rose from his seat, almost seeming to strike a sort of pose in the middle of moving to stand. "My thanks for accepting my invitation, Sir Blackwind," he would say, moving his right hand to his hat. He swept it off of his head as if he were in a play, performing a VERY dramatic bow. He then returned to a normal standing position, his left hand's fingers seeming to stroke his rapier's sheath. "I assume you had no troubles on your way here?" He asked, speaking in a regal sort of tone, his eyes flicking briefly to Senji. Omnai Omnai's gaze examined the man closely. From that rediculous feathered hat to the long cape that hung off his collar. He was dressed so dramatically and fun...But Omnai suspected the exact opposite from the man. His red gaze would focus on the wine glass, keeping a close eye on the liquid as it swayed with the movments of Erlantz's hand. From the moment it was lifted to the mans mouth, to the harsh tap that echoed the halls as he placed it on the table beside him. Omnai kept his eye on it for a brief second as the sound curled around the air. As it stopped, and other sounds began to form in the direction of the man, Omnai shifted his gaze towards him, listening to him as he spoke. Omnai didn't bother replying, not yet at least. TO be fair, however, that was due to the rather theatrical bow that Erlantz preformed infront of him. This only caused Omnai to raise his brow, crossing his arms and staring towards him. "Mhm.." He hummed, tilting his head towards Senji in the same motion Erlantz did. "It was rather soothing, the walk..Though your city could use some cleaning up." His tone was filled with boredum and held a slight hint of sarcasm. Noticing the two's gaze, Senji gave Erlantz a nod before turning and closing the door to the chamber, allowing the two privacy to talk. Omnai carefully watched the doors close, letting out a soft sigh as the light from the hallway was snuffed out. He then turned back to Erlantz and tilted his head. "So...I hear you have a job for me?" He would inquire, lifing a finger to tap on the edge of his sleeve. "What sort of job?" Erlantz Erlantz's grin returned as his expression, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He chuckled lightly at Omnai's sarcasm, then lifted his right arm to his face, running his fingers through his silvery hair. If Omnai were paying attention to the man's face, a faded scar could barely be seen running across the eye that would be covered by his hair. It would be closed, perhaps suggesting that he had either lost it or that he could no longer see with it, or simply had it closed because of his hair. "That is good to hear," he replied, then waited for Omnai to finish speaking after his reply. "The job I had in mind for you," he spoke, pausing almost dramatically, "Is to aid the forces known as the Chaos Knights in their quest to destroy opposition to the Dieuclaire." He gave Omnai a small smile, one that looked rather friendly, though the look in his eyes could possibly dissuade it. "Their leader and I struck an allegience some time ago, but lately, a menace given the name of 'Crimson Blade' has foiled them at nearly every turn. I fear that he may turn to this city and begin striking down the fair people of this place, something I would very much hate to see." He paused, mainly to see if Omnai had any questions about the situation, or anything else so far. Omnai Omnai continued to watch Erlantz closely, examing the details and the actions. He did, infact, noticing the scar, examining how it bend and curled and swelled against his skin. Sadly, Omnai couldn't get all the details. Being a researcher, he spent a lot of his time paying close attention to small details, writing down details and information about certain objects. Omnai would listen to the words Erlantz was saying, describing the objects and details behind the job that he was offered. The red-eyed man would just nod a few times, taking note of the names and the details that were mentioned. "Alright...Sounds easy enough. What sort of payments are we talking about?" Omnai would ask, tilting his head and shifting his feet. Erlantz Erlantz would turn dramatically to his throne, turning only his head to Omnai as he beckoned to him with a hand, and began walking towards a door. He opened it, allowing Omnai to go inside first if he did, and closed the door behind him, walking towards a vast collection of gold coins that were the currency of Firdos, and various other items that looked to be of great value; It seemed they had just entered the treasury of the castle, or Erlantz had his own private bank. He stopped just in front of the mass of gold, taking a coin from the floor, turned towards Omnai, and flicked it to the man. "Three fourths," he would say, moving to the side, one arm stretched outwards as if presenting the gold, lowering it when he stopped moving. "Your main objective for your job, will to eliminate the Crimson Blade. As I stated earlier, I fear that he will come charging into our city of light, killing all who stand in his way. His elimation will guarantee the safety of this city and perhaps the millions of lives across the country," he finished. Erlantz Erlantz would turn dramatically to his throne, turning only his head to Omnai as he beckoned to him with a hand, and began walking towards a door. He opened it, allowing Omnai to go inside first if he did, and closed the door behind him, walking towards a vast collection of gold coins that were the currency of Firdos, and various other items that looked to be of great value; It seemed they had just entered the treasury of the castle, or Erlantz had his own private bank. He stopped just in front of the mass of gold, taking a coin from the floor, turned towards Omnai, and flicked it to the man. "Three fourths," he would say, moving to the side, one arm stretched outwards as if presenting the gold, lowering it when he stopped moving. "Your main objective for your job, will to eliminate the Crimson Blade. As I stated earlier, I fear that he will come charging into our city of light, killing all who stand in his way. His elimation will guarantee the safety of this city and perhaps the millions of lives across the country," he finished. Omnai Omnai carefully followed Erlantz into the room , examining the collection of gold coins. Most mercenaries his age would be wide eyed and fasinated by the coins, but Omnai just let out a loud yawn and crossed his arms once more. As Erlantz closed the door, Omnai shifted his gaze back to the man and gave a light nod. "Sounds good.." He would reply, going quiet again and catching the coin and examining it closely. As Erlantz explained the job, Omnai would nod a few times, taking down notes in his head. "So basically...Take down the crimson blade?" He would repeat, only abridged, and raised a brow. Erlantz Erlantz nodded slowly, and began to speak once more. "His real name is Satoshi Kura. The sword he wields is a blade of lightning, he seems to only recently have acquired the weapon." His eyes moved to his rapier, running his left hand's pointer finger down its sheath in a subtle movement. "The reason for his nickname, is the fact he garbs himself in clothing in shades of red, as well as his new sword's blade color. I suppose the bloodstains on his past swords may also allude to this..." he paused, closing his eyes, appearing to lament the losses of those lost to the man with a moment of silence. "Despite his appearance, he is an extremely capable fighter. I have recieved reports that tell me he was able to defeat ten of my men in a single stroke of his new blade. Those who survived, were paralyzed until he was able to finish them off, except one. The man who escorted you here, in fact. He was left alive with a message for the leader of the Chaos Knights... though that is all I know. However, your job is to also aid the Chaos Knights themselves in their activities in this country, and ensure that they succeed if the Crimson Blade shows himself." Omnai "I see..." Omnai would breath, lightly tapping the egde of his arm, slowly closing his eyes. The words would go through his mind more. He continued to listen to Erlantz's words. "I will get right on that, Sir...Now, I noticed the man named Senji wore a sort of uniform. Will i be required to wear something similar or will I be free to wear whatever. Figure I should ask before I continue on with this mission." Erlantz Erlantz shook his head, grinning. "No, uniforms are not required, at least not for mercenaries such as yourself. I recommend you wear a small bit of purple, however... they tend to get, shall I say, carried away during their activities?" He replied. "It is only a recommendation, though. Pay no heed to it if you do not wish to follow it. Now, if you feel if you are done here, please be sure to approach the Chaos Knights' leader. The man's name is Coellach... he is a little bit of a barbarian, but a leader nonetheless," he would continue. He glanced back to the gold, then back to Omnai, a small smile on his face. "And if you must, one fourth of the gold is yours to take for the time being. Consider it a down payment for your services." Omnai Omnai would nod towards him, moving his hands behind his head and nodding. "Alright. I'll go do that now. I'll report to you with any information or progresss I make in my mission." Omnai would state, turning towards the door and making his way out. Erlantz would mention the gold, and Omnai shifted his gaze and cocked a brow. "I'm not so petty to think that you wouldn't come through with your end of the bargin. Besides, if you didn't, I have every right to take it by force." Omnai would grin, turning away and moving towards the door and turning the door handle. Erlantz Erlantz would chuckle at Omnai's reply after the man left the room, tipping his hat down slightly, and turned his head towards his rapier, patting its handle. "Soon, dear Thora..." He would whisper to the weapon, before tipping his hat up and following suit with Omnai, though turned towards his own chambers; Perhaps he would dream a pleasant, bloody dream of that damned insect of a boy being murdered at the hands of Mr. Blackwind.